Rules
General rules~ 1. COPYRIGHT-''' This wikia only handles Divergent's factions, but all rights go to them. I do not own any of the factions listed here. The fictional school I created is mine, some might be not in the actual schools, some might be, but not all. 2. 'PLAGARISM-' Linked to the Copyright rule, don't copy each other with out persmission. 3. CYBERBULLYING-''' I've watched films that features cyberbullying, which hurts the character being bullied. No cyberbullying, or you will be deleted or karma's gonna go after you. 4. 'FACTION-' Another rule is to do what your faction is supposed to do. Being Abnegation means you have to be Selfless, etc... Wear your faction colors (not really necesarry because we're on the computer, but if you can, I recommend it) 5. 'HAVE FUN-' Don't be Kill Joy, and ALWAYS have fun. If you are having fun. I'm not forcing you or anything. School Rules~ Abnegation Rules~ #You may only look at yourself in the mirror once a week. #You can't hurt anyone or yourself. #If you do not attend three or more Community Services you cannot join the class again or you will repeat the grade. Detention levels~ *Level D : Your parents will be notified and a Detention slip shall be given. *Level C : You will attend an extra Community Service on your free time as detention *Level B : You will be given Detention and attend an extra Community service *Level A : You cannot join class or you will repeat the grade. Amity Rules~ #You cannot do any acts of violence. #You cannot do anything harmful to you or others. #You should not steal. #You should not accuse people of false acts. Detention levels~ *Level D : Your parents will be notified and detention *Level C : You will pick apples for the school's canteen. min 5 red apples. *Level B : You can't join the activities fair and will serve it for one day. *Level A : You can't join anything your class joins unless you repeat the grade and you will serve the activities fair to get enough credit to get into the next year. Candor Rules~ #You should not lie. #You should not accuse people of things they haven't done. #You should not steal. Detention levels~ *Level D : Your parents will be notified and detention. *Level C : You will have to be under the influence of Truth Serum for 5 minutes. *Level B : You will be infront of the detention room (for Candor) and you will be under the influence of Truth Serum for 10 minutes. *Level A : You can't join the class unless you repeat the grade, or allow them to put you in Truth Serum for 30 minutes. Dauntless Rules~ #You should not be aggresive towards other students. #No weapons of any kind unless told to bring so. #NO KILLING. #You can't go to the next year unless you have a 5 and above ranking in either of your ranking terms (1/2/3) Detention levels~ *Level D : Your parents will be notified and detention. *Level C : You will go in your fear simulation (1) *Level B : You will go to your fear simulation (2) AND you will have to get atleast a 5 and above Students Ranking to pass the class. *Level A : You can't join the class ball